Where I Belong
by MandyHBSFan
Summary: A Story About Nash/Jessica,Clint/Nora And Jared/Natalie. In This Story The Events Of Jared Pretending To Be Nat's Uncle Never Happened.
1. Chapter 1

_**Where I Belong: Chapter 1**_

_Llanfair_

"Ok Nash which of these earrings do you like best" Jessica said holding up a pair of pearl earrings and a pair of diamond earrings. Nash finished tying his shoe and looked up at her. He was speechless at how beautiful his wife looked in her purple halter dress.

"Wow! You look incredible! Wow!"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh but only for a moment.

"Nash! We're gonna be late for my dad and Nora's wedding! Now which earrings?"

Nash stood up from the bed and walked behind Jess rubbing her shoulders.

"Wear one of each. You look amazing in either of them"

Jessica turned around and lightly kissed Nash.

"You are such an amazing man Nash Brennon. But you have no fashion sense" she chuckled.

"I'm gonna go ask Natalie"

"Natalie's not here Jess"

"What! Where is she?"

"She said she was going to help Nora get ready before the ceremony"

Jessica smiled and put her pearl earrings on the nightstand.

"I'm so glad that Nora and my sister have become so close"

"Why is that?"

"Because now she has someone else to focus on other then Jared Banks"

_**The bridal room**_

Natalie zipped up the back of Nora's dress and turned Nora towards her.

"You are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen" she smiled.

"Thank you sweetie" Nora said before pulling Natalie into a hug.

"It looks like we're all set" Nora added

"No not yet" Natalie grinned before placing her hand on Nora's shoulders and sitting her down.

"You need your something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue"

"I never took you for someone superstitious Natalie"

"Well you learn something new everyday" she winked

Natalie pulled out a box and placed it on the table. She dug through and pulled out a blue garter.

"Here's your something new and something blue all in one"

Natalie tossed the garter to Nora and Nora just looked up at Natalie.

"Well... put it on"

Nora slid the garter on under her dress then looked back up at Natalie who was holding a handkerchief.

"Something old?"

"That's right"

Natalie handed the handkerchief to Nora who put it in the cleavage of her dress.

"And now for the something borrowed" Natalie smiled.

She picked up a small gold locket and put it on Nora's neck.

"My father gave me this when I turned 16. Its my favorite piece of jewelry and I want you to wear it for your wedding"

Nora smiled as she began to tear up.

"Thank you so much sweetie" she whispered giving Natalie another hug.

"You're welcome Nora"

"I'm gonna get ready now" Nat said picking her dress up from the table.

"You wait here so dad doesn't see you alright"

"Alright"

_Back at Llanfair_

Clint sat on Viki's sofa waiting for Nash and Jessica to come downstairs and take him to the church. He was so happy in just few short hours he would be calling the woman he loved more then life itself his wife. He thought back to the night he proposed to Nora. It was a magical night, a romantic candlelight dinner with just the two of them and he had proposed to her by putting the ring inside of a fortune cookie. Kind of a lame way of proposing but he thought it was so romantic and so did Nora. His reminiscing was interrupted by knocking on the door. He stood up and went to answer it and was peeved to see Jared standing before him.

"What do you want Banks?"

"I'm here to see Natalie"

"Natalie's not here"

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She's helping Nora get ready"

Clint and Jared glared at each other for a few seconds when Jared broke the ice.

"Look Clint whether you like it or not I'm escorting Natalie to your wedding she wants me there"

Nash and Jessica walked up behind Clint and glared at Jared.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica sneered.

"Fine if everyone has a problem with my being here I'll meet Natalie at the church"

"Fine by us" Clint said slamming the door in his face.

Standing outside of Llanfair Jared pulled out his cell phone and looked for Natalie's number on speed dial.

Nora sat on the edge of the table waiting for Natalie to finish getting ready when she heard Nat's cell ring. She glanced at the bathroom then picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Uh Natalie"

"Wrong Jared, its Nora"

"Oh Nora, Where's Natalie?"

"Natalie is getting ready"

"Alright, Well tell her I'll see her at the church"

"Yes Jared I will"

Nora slammed the phone shut and placed it back in Nat's purse as she emerged from the bathroom.

"You look great Natalie"

"Not as great as you do Nora. You are glowing today"

"Well I'm marrying the man I love. Oh speaking of men we love, Jared just called you I hope you don't mind that I answered your phone"

"No no no. What did he say Nora?"

"That he'll see you at the church"

"Alright" Natalie said looking at her watch"

Jessica placed her hands on Clint's shoulders as he sat back down.

"What does your sister see in him?"

"I don't know dad. We'll ponder on that thought later because its time to get you to the church" Jessica smiled.

Clint, Nash, Bree and Jessica all left the house and headed to the church.

"Nora its time to get this show on the road"

"Alright" Nora said taking a deep breath and following Natalie out of the bridal room.

They got to the end of the church where they were greeted by Matthew, Nash and Jessica.

"Mom you look awesome!" Matthew grinned giving Nora a big hug.

"He's right Nora you do look awesome" Nash winked.

The wedding march begun playing and Jessica walked down the aisle first on Nash's arm as they took their seat next to Renée. The next person down the aisle was Natalie. As she walked she saw Jared sitting next to Renee. He stopped her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she went up to the alter. Finally it was Nora's turn to walk down the aisle on Matthew's arm. As she walked down the aisle Clint couldn't help but smile at her because she had the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen. When she got near the end of the alter she stopped and kiss Matthew's cheek and he took his seat next to Bo. When she got up to the end of the alter she handed Natalie her bouquet and Clint took her hands in his. Neither of them could stop smiling and already Nora was in tears.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Where I Belong: Chapter 2**_

Clint and Nora looked into each other's eyes as the Minster read the service speech. It took all the restraint that Clint had not to kiss Nora right then and there.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present, who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

Nora looked out into the audience. She couldn't help but wonder if Lindsey or Dorian or someone would burst in but it was as perfect as she imagined it-no objections.

"The couple has written their own vows which they will now recite"

"Nora Hanen, words cannot describe how I feel about you. I love you with all my heart; I don't know what I have done to deserve you. I look forward to waking up in the morning because I know that the first thing that I'm going to see is you smiling in your sleep. Did you know that? You smile when you sleep. I truly thank god that I have you in my life Nora Hanen. You are my blessing.

Nora had tears streaming down her face as she listened to Clint's vows.

"Clint" she whispered smiling through her tears. It was now her turn to speak. She cleared her throat to get rid of the scratchiness in her voice.

"Clint Buchanan, you are something else. You were there for me when my life was in shambles. _You_ picked up the pieces and _you_ mended my broken heart. For the past year you have been the constant in my life. I know that when I have a bad day at work or just wake up cranky you're always there and you always make me laugh. I love you Clint and I am so grateful that in a few short moments I am going to be Nora Buchanan."

The last part of her vow hit Bo like a ton of bricks. She WAS Nora Buchanan before and SHE screwed it all up.

Natalie wiped the tears from her eyes and reached into her pocket for the rings. When she pulled them out she handed them to Clint and Nora.

"Nora, I give you this ring as a symbol of my promises to you" Clint smiled as he slid the wedding band onto Nora's finger. Nora looked down at her hand as Clint put the ring on then looked back up at him.

"Clint, I give you this ring as a symbol of my promises to you Nora smiled as she slid the wedding band onto Clint's finger.

Nora and Clint looked at each other as the minister spoke. They had completely tuned him out and were lost in one another. They started paying attention again at "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

"Finally" Clint grinned taking Nora into a passionate embrace. Their friends and family watched as Clint and Nora passionately kissed. Natalie wiped a tear from her eye and Jessica blew a kiss to them and placed her head on Nash's shoulder.

Clint and Nora pulled apart and looked at their family and friends. Nora kissed him again and pulled away. Neither of them could stop smiling.

All the guests headed back to the mansion for the reception but Clint and Nora stayed behind until they got a phone call from Natalie to leave. Clint sat on the pew with his arms wrapped tightly around Nora.

"I'm now Mrs. Clint Buchanan" she chuckled looking up at Clint.

"I am so happy to call you my wife Nora. I love you"

"And I love you and nothing is going to stand in the way of us I promise you that"

Clint took Nora's pinkie finger and intertwined it with his own. He placed gentle kisses along Nora's hand as she nuzzled closer into him.

"I love this" Clint smiled.

"Love what?"

"Being here like this. Holding you in my arms"

"And I love being held by you"

Jared looked through the crowd for Natalie. He finally spotted her pouring herself some wine. Quietly he snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you"

"Jared!"

"That was an amazing wedding but you know its rude to look prettier then the bride" he grinned.

"You corn ball" Natalie laughed.

Jared twirled her around and kissed her.

"I've wanted to do that all day"

"And I've wanted you to do it all day"

"Say...How about we go upstairs to one of the vacant rooms, lock the doors and have some fun" Jared seductively whispered.

"I would love nothing more then to take you upstairs and ravish you" she whispered.

"But I have to call dad and Nora and get them over here for the reception"

"Why did they need to stay behind anyway?"

"Because I need to make a speech they announce them as Mr and Mrs Clint Buchanan"

"You are so hot when you get into all this romantic stuff"

"Well after the reception over meet me upstairs and I'll show you just what romance does to me" she winked pulling out her phone.

"Ok I'm gonna call dad and Nora now"

Nash pulled out his camera and took a picture of Jessica with Bree on her lap.

"Ok one more! I want these for our album"

Jess and Bree gave the camera a big smile and Nash snapped another picture.

"Ok now one of the whole family together" Nash said looking around for someone to take it.

"Bo!" Nash said grabbing his arm.

"Can you take a picture of Jess, Bree and Me?"

"Yeah sure"

Nash gave Bo the camera and he took a picture of the three of them smiling.

"Here you go"

"Thanks Uncle Bo" Jessica smiled.

- - - -

Natalie tapped a fork against her glass causing everyone in the yard to look at her.

"Attention Attention!" she yelled

Nash wrapped his arm around Jess and watched as Natalie walked gave her speech.

"Ok first off I'd like to thank everyone that was able to attend this wedding. It means so much to my family"

"Now it is my great honour to introduce to you for the first time. Mr and Mrs Clint Buchanan!"

Everyone turned around to look at the back door of the mansion where Clint and Nora walked out hand in hand"

As they walked down the steps everyone clapped and cheered. They parted so that they could greet some of their friends and family. When everyone quieted down Clint walked towards Nora and took her hand. Once again Natalie clicked a fork to her glass to get everyone's attention.

"Ok this is the coolest part about being the daughter of the groom and the matron of honour. I get to do the big toast" Natalie chuckled.

"No matter what I say here tonight I can never truly describe how amazing my father and Nora are. First off just the fact that my father has entrusted my sister and I with so much speaks volumes to me. He is an amazing man and he will always be an amazing man. Then there's Nora whom I've grown quiet fond of, she makes my father happy heck I've never seen him this happy with anyone before. Just the other day at the office I heard him humming to himself which is something I have never seen him do. Nora you make my dad happy so you're alright in my books. Here here" Natalie raised her glass and everyone else did the same.

Natalie walked towards Clint and Nora who both gave her a bone crushing hug. Nora pulled away so that Clint could have a moment with his daughter.

"Sweetie that was a beautiful speech"

"I meant every word of it"

Jessica walked towards her father and sister and hugged them both.

"Beautiful speech sis! And congrats daddy"

Clint gave both his daughters a hug then kissed their cheeks.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here"

"We know" Jessica smiled.

"Excuse me for a second" Natalie grinned picking up her microphone.

"Can everyone please clear the floor for the first dance as husband and wife"

All the guests moved away leaving the dance floor free. Clint took Nora's hand and led her out as the music began to play. They were so lost in each other they didn't realize that their song had ended and Couples had joined them on the dance floor.

"Dance with me Mrs Brennon?" Nash grinned extending his hand.

Jessica took Nash's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

As they danced they noticed Matthew walk into the middle of the dance floor and go up to Clint.

"Mind if I cut in?" He grinned.

Nora and Clint burst out laughing at how adorable Matthew had just been.

"Sure partner" Clint smiled letting Matthew take Nora's hand.

Clint noticed Natalie walk into the house then walk back out and pick up her microphone.

"Can I have everyone's attention please Its now time for the cutting of the cake"

Clint and Nora made their way up to the front as the cake was wheeled out.

Nora picked up the knife and Clint held her hands as they cut the cake simultaneously. Clint cut a small piece and placed it in Nora's mouth.

"Smash it in her face!" Matthew yelled causing everyone to laugh

"Thanks Matthew!" Nora grinned.

Nora cut another piece and placed it in Clint's mouth. They kissed lightly with the cake in their mouths.

When the cake was cut and served to the rest of the guests Nora went inside and changed out of her dress into a white tank top with a matching white pencil skirt with a white overcoat. Then she joined Clint back out on the patio. Clint took Nat's microphone and got everyone's attention.

"I'd like to thank everyone for being here and you're all welcome to stay here and party as long as you want. I'm now about to whisk my new wife...god I love how that sounds! I'm about to whisk her off on our honeymoon." Clint kissed Nora and gave her the mic.

"But first all you single ladies know what this is" Nora yelled holding up the bouquet. 10 of Llanview's single women gathered around as Nora turned around and tossed the bouquet. It landed in Viki's hands and everyone screamed. Charlie kissed Viki's cheek and rubbed her shoulders.

"Well Viki don't get married until we get back" Nora joked leaning into Clint.

"You ready to go?" Clint whispered in her ear.

"You're damn straight I am" she whispered back.

Clint led Nora out of the house and into a black stretch limo.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Where I Belong Chapter 3**_

After the guests had on gone home and the cleanup had been completed Jared and Natalie went inside the mansion. They were going to stay there while Clint and Nora were on their honeymoon trip. Jared sat on the couch with his arms wrapped around Natalie.

"You did a great job at the wedding babe"

"Thanks. I'm glad that my dad is finally happy"

"Did your uncle Bo seem a little out of sorts to you?"

"Hmmm, I didn't really notice I was to busy giving speeches. What do you mean out of sorts?"

"Well he just sat at the tables, kept to himself and he really only spoke to Matthew"

"Well Uncle Bo and Nora were married at one point."

"Yeah I know. Do you think he still has feelings for her?"

"When was the last time you saw Bo!?"

"Before the cake was cut, after that I didn't see him anymore"

"Oh god!"

"What"

"You don't think he'd interrupt dad and Nora's trip you do?"

"I don't know. Maybe you should call him"

"Good idea"

Natalie picked up the phone and dialed Bo's number"

_"You've reached Commissioner Bo Buchanan. I'm unavailable right now please leave a message"_

"Oh god" she sighed.

"He is NEVER out of reach...wait!" Natalie slammed the phone down and walked rather quickly out to the stables with Jared following her.

They stopped at the doors of the stables and saw Bo sitting on a hay bail with a bottle of bourbon.

"Why don't you go inside Jared, I'll go talk to him" Natalie whispered. Jared kissed her neck and went inside.

Natalie slowly walked into the stables and sat next to Bo.

"Uncle Bo. Are you alright?"

Bo took another swig of bourbon instead of answering Natalie.

"Uncle Bo please! Talk to me"

Natalie sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Is this about Nora?"

After a limo ride, plane ride and another limo ride, Clint and Nora were finally at their honeymoon destination -Asa's Texas ranch.

Clint and Nora walked up the driveway and before Nora opened the door Clint picked her up.

"Clint! What are you doing?" she laughed.

"I'm taking my beautiful bride over the threshold" he grinned opening the door.

As the driver brought the bags in Clint carried Nora upstairs and laid her on the bed. He began kissing her passionately when she slid her finger in between their lips.

"Not yet" she whispered.

Nora walked into the bathroom and locked the door removing her clothing to reveal a pink negligee. She then unlocked the door and stood sexily in front of it.

"Wow!"

"You like?" she seductively smiled.

Nora walked slowly towards the bed and draped herself over Clint slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt as they kissed.

"Ok Bree's all tucked in Jess"

"Thanks for putting her down Nash. I'm spent from that wedding"

"Your dad and Nora make a beautiful couple"

"They do don't they"

"There is only one bride I've seen that was more beautiful then Nora and that was you"

"Nash I was laying in a hospital bed with flowers on my head"

"And you still looked as beautiful has you do now"

Nash drew Jessica into a kiss and dimmed the lights as they made love.

"This is not about Nora Natalie"

"Really, Jared noticed that you were a little off during the wedding"

"Your Jar headed boyfriend knows nothing" Bo snarled.

After a few minutes of silence Bo finally gave in.

"Nora and I were married at one time and it hurts to think that she's forgotten it"

"What makes you think she's forgotten it?"

"Her vow's she said that she was so happy to be Mrs. Buchanan again"

"Uncle Bo from what I've heard you were a serious jackass towards her and now all of a sudden since she's happy with my dad you want her back?"

Bo went dead silent and couldn't look Natalie in the eye.

"My god! you do want her back. Well let me tell you this as your niece who loves you. If you try and screw with my father and Nora's happiness you will regret it make no mistake"

Natalie took Bo's bourbon and began to walk away. When she got to the door she turned around.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night by the way just come in when you're ready"

Natalie walked back into the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Things not go well Sparky?"

"Shut up Jared!"

Clint had suggested that he and Nora take the horseback ride they were suppose to take the night of their first kiss but never did.

"Ok ok I can do this" Nora said taking a deep breath in.

Clint laughed at Nora as she got up on the horse.

"Shut up Clint!"

Clint got on the horse after her and held her body close to his so she wouldn't be afraid.

"Clint what if this thing bucks!"

"Relax sweetheart it won't. If you want to get off just tell me and I'll stop the horse ok"

"Ok"

Clint and Nora slowly rode around the Buchanan property and Nora was doing better then Clint had expected her to.

"Ok you wanna put the horse back in the barn?"

"Huh huh...Yes yes yes" Nora gasped.

"Alright"

Jessica laid curled up in Nash's arms after making love to him. She felt so content about her life right now. She had a beautiful daughter and a wonderful husband, it was more then she ever wanted.

"What do you say tomorrow you me and Bree going down to the lake for a picnic and swimming?" Nash suggested.

"I'd like that. Then maybe afterwards we can get Natalie to watch Bree and we can have a nice romantic dinner"

"Oh that sounds like fun"

Nash looked down at Jessica who had fallen asleep on his chest. He kissed her forehead and went to sleep himself.

"What did Bo say to you Natalie?"

"In a nutshell. He wants Nora back"

"You're kidding me?!"

"I wish I were. I swear if he tries to do anything to ruin my dad's happiness UGH!"

Natalie was so frustrated that she punched the coffee table breaking a small portion of it.

"Whoa! Calm down Nat"

"Do NOT tell me to calm down Jared"

All of a sudden Bo walked in with his hands in his pockets.

"For once Banks is right Nat. You need you calm down"

"Uncle Bo you can have the guest room upstairs" she sneered before walking away.

When Natalie was out of the room Jared began to tear into Bo.

"What the hell is your problem Bo?!"

"Excuse me"

"You heard me! You had your shot with Nora and know that your brother has her you want her! God you're like a kid with a toy. Nora is NOT a toy she's a human being and-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about and it's none of your business anyway!" Bo yelled cutting off Jared.

"You know normally I wouldn't care about your stupid mind games but what you're doing is affecting Natalie so I'm making it my business!"

Bo walked up to Jared and slugged him right in the jaw.

"Stay out of it" he snarled before walking away.

The next day Nora awoke in bed all alone with a breakfast tray at her feet. She crawled down to the edge of the bed and picked up the note that was on the breakfast tray.

_"Morning sweetheart, I've gone into town to grab some stuff for something I have planned later today. I love you._

_Clint"_

Nora sighed to herself and decided to take a shower before Clint returned.

"Nora!" Clint yelled as he walked into the ranch. When he didn't get a response he walked upstairs and heard the water running in the shower.

"Nora" he said opening the bathroom door.

"Clint!" she smiled peeking her head out from the shower.

"Are you gonna take a shower?" she asked

"That's my plan"

"Do you wanna save some water?" she smiled suggest fully.

"I'd love to save some water"

Clint joined her in the shower and they began passionately kissing as the water pelted down on them.

TBC...

_**Where I Belong: Chapter 4**_

Jessica tied her hair up in a ponytail and put her shorts and tank top on. Today she, Nash and Bree were going for their picnic and swimming. Jessica packed the basket and Nash was getting the car started up.

"Come on sweetie" Jessica smiled taking Bree's hand.

Nash pulled the car around as Jessica and Bree came out of Llanfair.

"You girls ready?"

"Of course Nash"

Jessica fastened Bree in then hopped in the front seat with Nash.

"Off to the Lake we go Whooooo!" Nash laughed.

Jessica turned around to look at Bree.

"Your daddy is so goofy sometimes" she chuckled then turned to Nash.

"But that's why I love him" she softly said giving him a kiss.

Natalie walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee and sat on the couch.

"Morning Natalie" Bo softly said standing in the door way.

Natalie looked at him as he walked over to the sofa and sat next to her.

"About last night sweetie, I was drunk as a skunk and didn't know what I was saying."

Natalie put her coffee on the table and looked Bo straight in the eyes.

"Can you honestly tell me you are happy for my father and Nora and that you don't want Nora back?"

"I am happy for your father and Nora and I don't want Nora back"

"Thank you" she sighed giving him a hug.

Bo knew he had just told a big whopper both to himself and to Natalie. He really did want Nora back and it took Clint having her to make him realize that.

Clint guided Nora out onto the patio covering her eyes.

"What is this big surprise Clint?"

Clint uncovered her eyes and she saw a table for two with cards and some wine.

"You're teaching me poker?" she laughed.

"Good ol' Texas holdem'" he grinned.

Nora and Clint took their respective seats and Clint began shuffling the deck.

Jessica spread out the picnic blanket as Nash took off his shirt and jumped in the lake.

"You coming in Jess?"

"Yep"

Jessica put Bree's water wings on and guided her into the water.

"Come to daddy Bree" Nash grinned taking her hands.

"Jessica wrapped her arms around Bree's waist to keep her afloat.

Nash dove under the water and began tickling Jess' feet.

"Nash!" she laughed pulling him out of the water.

"HA! Straight! I win again" Nora grinned.

"Geeze, how did you get so good at this game?"

"A girl never reveals her secrets" Nora grinned.

"I've got ways of making you talk"

Clint walked over to Nora and began kissing her neck.

"I don't break easy cowboy"

"Apparently"

TBC……


	4. Chapter 4

_**Where I Belong: Chapter 4**_

Three weeks later Clint and Nora returned from their honeymoon and they had both gone back to work. It was a Wednesday morning when Nora woke up feeling nauseous. She walked downstairs and saw Clint on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Morning sweetie, you look awful is something wrong?"

"I'm just feeling a little nauseous. Nothing big"

Clint walked over to Nora and begun kissing her when she pushed him away and ran back upstairs. Clint ran after her and followed her to the bathroom when she began vomiting.

"Ok I'm good" she said standing back up.

"Nora I think you should stay home today. If you want I'll stay home with you and-"

"No no I can't I have to be in court today for a sentencing hearing and I'm fine" she smiled.

Clint looked at her skeptically when Nora kissed him.

"See I'm fine"

"Alright but you call me if you're feeling worse ok"

"Of course" she smiled.

"I love you" Clint said as Nora walked down the stairs.

"I love you too"

Nora left the house and drove to the courthouse for the sentencing hearing of Spencer Kim. A man who had been convicted of several armed robberies in the Llanview area. She walked into the courtroom and was greeted by Talia and Antonio.

"The hearing is about to start Nora"

"Thanks Talia"

"Nora you look a little under the weather. Is everything alright?"

"Yes Antonio I'm fine"

Nora took her place in the courtroom and got some of her files in order.

"All rise for judge winters" the officer said.

Nora stood up out of her said and began to tremble.

"Calm down Nora you're fine" she said to herself. No sooner were they told to sit down when Nora passed out in front of the entire court room. Both Talia and Antonio ran towards her and helped her up.

"Ok Nora I'm taking you to a doctor" Antonio said leading her out of the courtroom.

"I'll stay here and try and get the hearing postponed" Talia said as they left the building.

- - -

"Well Mrs. Buchanan we know the reason why you're feeling nauseous and passing out" the doctor said flipping through her charts.

"And..."

"And you're two month's pregnant"

Nora's jaw dropped and she was speechless.

"Pregnant!" she gasped.

"Uh huh, since you're experiencing symptoms this early it could be a tough pregnancy"

"That meeting was hell!" Natalie declared as she slammed the files down on her desk.

"Well that's what we get when we don't read up on the needed material Nat" Jared said.

"You and I both know why I didn't read up" she winked.

Jared grinned and slid everything on Nat's desk onto the floor.

"Jared! What are you doing?!"

Jared pulled Natalie into a kiss and lifted her onto the desk ripping her blouse off.

"Jared Jared!"

Natalie pushed Jared off her and walked towards the door.

"If we'regonna walk on the wild side we need to do it right" she winked locking the door.

Jared loosened his tie as Natalie resumed their hot and heavy kiss.

A few rooms down from where Natalie and Jared were. Clint was working on the some paper work totally un awhere that he was about to get the shock of his life.

"Clint" Nora softly said opening the door.

"Nora! Are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine"

She sat down on the edge of his desk and took his hand.

"I just wanted to tell you I passed out in the court room today"

"Ok I'm taking you to the doctors right now!" he said taking her hand and leading her to the door.

"No no no no no Clint!"

"Nora if there's something seriously wrong-"

"Clint" she chuckled.

"I know what's the matter with me"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" she grinned.

"Pregnant"

"Uh huh"

"Oh my god Nora" Clint smiled.

"We're gonna have a baby"

"I know know"

Clint kissed Nora then hugged her rubbing her back he pulled away with a look of concern on his face.

"Why did you collapse though?"

"I'm fine Clint. But the doctor did say that since I was having symptoms so early it could be a tough pregnancy"

"Well I'm gonna take excellent care of you both"

"I never doubted it for a second" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Nora and Clint began passionately kissing when Nora pulled away.

"You wanna go home?"

"You read my mind"

Clint carried her into the elevator and kissed her lightly as it began to go down. When the coast was clear Dorian snuck out from behind a planted infuriated by what she had just heard.

"That s!ut is NOT going to entrap Clint with a child" she muttered to herself.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Natalie said trying to catch her breath.

"Baby that was all you"

Natalie routed around on the ground for her blouse and pulled it towards her.

"What are you doing Nat?"

"Getting dressed, we_ are_ at work"

"You're the boss's daughter and we're in a locked office"

"You are SO naughty Mr. Banks" she whispered

"You ain't seen nothing yet" he said pulling Natalie on top of him. Natalie dropped her blouse back onto the ground and she and Jared engaged in another round of office sex.

Lindsey walked into the living room and saw Bo sitting down reading a book. She slowly took the book out of his hands so he would look up at her. He looked up and saw her in a black negligee with white lace trim going along the sides.

"Lindsey are you trying to seduce me?"

"You're a detective you tell me" she whispered crawling onto his lap.

"Lindsey don't" he sighed sliding out from under her.

"I told you that I would let you stay here as a friend. Nothing more"

"Come on Bo you know you feel it too"

"Feel what Lindsey" he sighed deciding to humor her.

"This attraction between us Bo, The attraction that has always been there and will always be there"

"Lindsey I've gotta get to work"

"You could play hookie ya know!"

"I'm an officer of the law. what do I do call in "Hey this is Bo and uh I can't come in today because I'm having insane sex with Lindsey" get real"

"Geeze Bo! You could be a little nicer to me"

"You don't seem to understand nice Lindsey! I was nice when I allowed you to stay here with me no strings attached and you decided to use it as a pathetic attempt to get me into bed!"

Lindsey watched Bo in shock as he grabbed his coat angrily off the couch and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

Jared and Natalie were putting their clothes on when a knock came at the office door. Natalie quickly buttoned her blouse and answered the door.

"Charlie! This is a surprise can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to see my son" he said looking at Jared.

"Son, Jared is your son?!"

A wave of silence crept over the room and Natalie looked angrily at Jared.

"Take all the time you need!" she said storming out.

"Natalie wait! Natalie!"

Jared was too late Natalie had stepped into the elevator and was gone.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jared yelled slamming the door.

"You wouldn't return any messages I left for you and we need to talk. So this was the only way we could do it"

Jared glared at Charlie then ran out the door to catch up to Natalie. By the time he got down to the parking garage she was gone.

Lindsey sat on the couch crying and clutching a pillow when the phone rang. She wiped away her tears and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Lindsey I need your help with something. Can you come over?"

"Dorian I can't."

"Lindsey it won't take more then a few minutes truly."

"Alright I'll be over soon" she sighed.

Back at the mansion Clint and Nora were laying in bed after some heated love making. Nora was nuzzled into Clint and fast asleep while Clint was wide awake gazing at Nora and rubbing her still very flat stomach. Nora opened her eyes and turned towards Clint. Before they could kiss they heard a knock at the door.

"Ugh! Who the hell is that?" Nora groaned pulling away from Clint.

"I don't know" he said routing around on the ground for his shirt.

He looked up and saw Nora buttoning his shirt.

"I'll be right back" she winked walking out of the room.

She walked quickly down the stairs and opened the door. She was surprised to see Bo standing before her.

"Uh Nora! Did I catch you at a bad time?" he said awkwardly turning his head away.

"Kind of yeah"

"What are you doing here?" she added.

"I came to see Clint but uh I guess that can wait"

For a few moments they both stood in silence looking at each other.

"Would you like me to get Clint?"

Bo was lost in how amazing Nora looked he didn't snap back into reality until she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh!"

"Do you want me to get Clint?"

"Uh yeah that would be great"

"Alright then come on in"

Bo walked in and watched Nora as she went back upstairs.

"Clint. Your brother's downstairs."

"Really, what does he want?"

"I don't know but you better go see."

"Nora's pregnant!" Lindsey gasped.

"Yep, I heard her telling Clint today"

"Oh Dorian I'm so sorry. There's no way Clint will abandon his child even if its mother is Llanview's resident tramp"

"Oh ye of little faith Lindsey, Clint loves me and baby or no baby he'll come back to me. He only married her because she suckered him in with sex."

"Cause when you're been around the block as many times as Nora you learn stuff right"

"Precisely"

"Oh Dorian what do you have cookin in that wicked mind of yours?"

"I'm glad you asked that"

"We are going to break Nora and Clint up"

"Dorian this isn't some soap opera. You break up Clint and Nora, Nora is gonna run to Bo and that's gonna screw up my plans"

"No no no no she won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Nora is gonna leave Clint for a dashing business man who sweeps her off her feet"

"You are gonna hire some guy to woo Nora?" Lindsey chuckled.

"Yes"

"But she's pregnant. There's no way she'll leave Clint"

"If we can convince Clint that she's been sleeping around since before they were married we're all set"

"Let me get this straight Dorian. You hire some guy to sweep Nora off her feet, Convince Clint they were sleeping around for awhile and the child isn't his, Clint is so crushed he goes running to you and Bo stays with me"

"You're a smart girl Lindsey" Dorian grinned sipping at her tea.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Where I Belong: Chapter 5**_

"Vodka on the rocks!" Natalie said slamming her purse down. Tonight she had planned to get so drunk she wouldn't even remember her own name.

"Something on your mind?" the bartender asked placing her drink in front of her.

"Love stinks" she sighed picking up the drink and walking away. She noticed Nash and Jessica sitting in a booth near the back and decided to join them.

"Natalie! What a surprise" Jessica smiled.

"Can I join you please?"

Before Nat was given a straight answer she pushed Nash over and sat next to him.

"Sweetie is uh something wrong?" Jessica said looking at Nash then looking back at Nat.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Jared's FATHER! Today"

Nash and Jessica looked at Natalie as if she was already drunk.

"Father? I thought-"

"We all thought he was gone but no. He's very much alive and he's someone we know very well"

Nash and Jessica looked at each other with an expression of utter shock.

"Who?" They both said simultaneously. Natalie had now had them intrigued with her story.

"Charlie"

Nash and Jessica sat speechless watching Natalie slug back shot after shot.

"Charlie, as in mom's Charlie?"

"That's the one" Natalie said taking another shot. She was now starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Yo bartenders send me three more over here!!" she hollered.

"So how did you find out?" Nash said taking a sip of his drink.

"Charlie showed up at the office and blew Jared out the water"

The bartender brought Natalie her three shots and she downed them all one after the other.

"Ok that's it we're taking you home. Nash come here and help me get her up"

Together Nash and Jessica led a very drunken Natalie out of the bar and brought her back to their place.

Charlie watched as Jared paced back and forth in his office waiting for Natalie to come back.

"Look son-"

"NO! Do NOT call me your son! I am not your son and I never will be"

"Jared I-"

"Look. You were a horrible husband for mom and a vile father to me! You do NOT have any place in my life and you never will"

Charlie felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces as his son opened the door and looked at him.

"I want you to walk out this door and I want you to leave me alone forever"

"Jared please, you don't mean that"

"Yeah, I do now get out before I call security"

Charlie began to walk away when Jared grabbed his arm.

"Oh and one more thing, you ruined two relationships today, Mine and Natalie's and yours and Viki's"

"Mine and Viki's wha-"

"She does not take kindly to secrets being kept from her so I'd go tell her right now before Natalie does. Now get out!"

Charlie walked away with Jared's words echoing through his mind. Jared was right; he was screwed where Viki was concerned. There's no way in hell that she would forgive him. Charlie got into his car and drove to Llanfair, it was now time for Viki to know the truth.

"Yo-you're so sexy!" Natalie stuttered kissing Nash's cheek as he and Jessica brought her inside.

"Nat stop it. You're so loaded you have no clue what you're saying!" Nash said turning his face from her.

"Ok Nat here you go sweetie. You can sleep in the guest room."

"Thanks Jess! you-you" Natalie collapsed on the bed into a deep sleep before she could even finish her sentence"

Jessica and Nash quietly left the room and went downstairs.

"I am going to kill that basrd when I get my hands on him!!" Jessica exclaimed punching the sofa cushion.

"Look babe. I know I wanna kill him as much as you do but you need to be here for your sister. We both do"

"Nash! Do not fight me on this. Jared Banks is going to pay for breaking my sister's heart"

"Nat I really do think they can work it out. As much as I'd rather Jared hook up with a vat of boiling oil, he and your sister will probably reconcile"

"Hmmm boiling oil..."

"Jess!!"

"I'm kidding!" she chuckled.

"Natalie will not go back to that scum! Not if I have anything to say about it"

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it Nash"

Jessica opened the door and saw Jared standing in front of her with flowers and a box of chocolates.

Charlie stood outside the door of Llanfair building up the courage to go inside and tell Viki about the identity of his son. He took in a deep breath then let it out and opened the door. He walked in and saw Viki sitting on the couch reading a book with a receiving blanket on her shoulder.

"Do we have a baby now?" he nervously chuckled.

"What! Oh this. No Nash and Jessica came by with Bree and asked if I could watch her for the night. We played for a little while and now she's sleeping."

"Oh. That's good" he softly said motioning towards the couch.

"Charlie is there something the matter? You don't seem at all yourself"

"Uh actually there is. I need to talk to you Viki"

"This sounds serious" Viki said putting her book down and giving Charlie her full undivided attention. Charlie sat next to her on the sofa and took her hand.

"Viki throughout our relationship we have had no secrets and I don't want to start keeping any now"

"Ok"

"Now you know that my son and I had a falling out and that's why I turned back to the bottle"

"Yes I knew that"

"But what I neglected to tell you is that my son is here in Llanview"

"What?!" Viki gasped.

"Charlie that's wonderful!"

"No no not so much. My son is...oh god um"

"Charlie sweetie you can tell me I'll understand"

"My son is Jared Banks"

Viki looked at Charlie and chuckled.

"Boy I'm really gettin old! My hearing is going"

Viki kept chuckling until she noticed the look in Charlie's eyes. She stopped laughing and looked at him.

"My god, He really is your son!" she whispered.

"How could you not tell me sooner?"

"I don't know I guess I was afraid"

"Afraid huh? Charlie I didn't judge you when you went back to the bottle or any other time"

A wave of silence crept over the room and suddenly they both heard Bree over the baby monitor. Without saying a word to Charlie Viki got up and went to tend to her granddaughter.

"Viki do deserve better" Charlie whispered to himself looking at a photo of the two of them together. He quietly got up and left Llanfair not knowing where he was going to go. Viki came down the stairs and saw that Charlie was gone.

"Charlie"

"Charlie!" Her voice getting louder and more worried.

"Well well well well well well well. Nash look who had the nerve to show up here"

"Look Jessica I don't want any trouble. I just want to talk to Natalie."

"You will not go anywhere near her ever again" Jessica snarled punching Jared in the stomach.

"Whoa Jess calm down!" Nash said running towards her and holding her back.

"Get out of here Banks" Nash yelled.

"Look just let me talk to Natalie"

"No way in hell are you going to see my sister"

"I'm not going away until you let me talk to her"

"What makes you so sure she's here anyway Banks?"

"Come on Nash. I know that she comes here when we have problems"

"Look Banks if you don't leave right now I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing"

Jared glared at the all too serious Nash and Jessica and placed the flowers and chocolate on the porch.

"I'm coming back in the morning. Have a good night"

They watched as Jared got into his car and drove away. Jessica picked up the flowers and chocolate and brought them inside, tossing them into the trash.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Where I Belong: Chapter 6**_

Clint popped a DVD in the player as Nora came in with a bowl of popcorn, a plate of nachos, a can of soda, a bag of pretzels, a bag of chips and a beer for Clint.

"Enough junk there Nora" Clint chuckled.

"Hey! when you're pregnant you get cravings"

"You willing to share your snack food?"

"Hmmm that depends on which of my snack foods you want" she grinned.

"Ummm can I have some of those nachos?"

"My nachos!" Nora gasped.

Clint and Nora both began to laugh as she offered her plate to him.

"So what movie did you pick?"

"I don't know some movie that Cole borrowed from one of his friends"

"Oh a teen movie" Nora laughed putting some popcorn into her mouth.

"What are the kids into these days anyway?"

"I have no idea. I have an 11 year old remember"

"Oohh what if it's a horror movie. I'm gonna turn out the lights" Nora laughed.

Clint grinned at Nora running towards the light switch then running back to him.

"Oh darlin come here" Clint smiled wrapping his arm around Nora.

"Ok previews are over. Now let's see what this movie is"

Bo quietly walked into his apartment and flicked on a light switch. He was startled when he saw Lindsay on the couch with a glass of wine.

"Geeze Lindsay! What are you doing in the dark?"

"I was thinking Bo"

"Alright, Goodnight"

"Don't you want to know what I was thinking about Bo?"

"Not really"

"I was thinking about us"

"Shocker, Look Lindsay there is no "us" and if you keep deluding yourself into thinking that then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave"

"You're kicking me out?"

Bo hesitated for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yeah, Yeah I am."

"Bo! Where am I supposed to go?"

"Hotels Lindsay or what about RJ"

"Bo please can you just-can't you just give me another chance?"

"No! I'm through giving you chance after chance. Now I have to work tomorrow so I want you and your things out by the time I get back."

Lindsay watched with anger as Bo went down the hall to his room. She now had both Bo and Nora on her list for revenge.

Back at the mansion Clint and Nora's movie had turned out to be some horror slasher movie. Nora had spent the last 45 minutes curled up in Clint's arms and watching the movie through her fingers.

"Oh my god!! No don't go in there you idiot!" Nora screamed.

"Oh she's going in there." they both turned their heads at the gruesome murder scene on the TV.

"This so gross!" she gasped.

"Oh look its over" said grabbing the remote and turning the tv off.

"That was horrible! I'm not gonna be able to sleep for a week"

Clint wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her forehead.

"If you can't sleep we can always watch the game" Clint grinned.

"That is the cure for insomnia baby"

"So what did Bo want earlier?"

"Well it was the strangest thing really. I came down and he was halfway out the door said he had something to take care of at the station"

"Hmm that is weird when I answered the door he seemed anxious to talk to you"

"Well that's just Bo being Bo I suppose"

Clint placed his hand atop of Nora's intertwining their fingers. He began kissing her knuckles as she fell asleep in his arms.

_**The Next Morning...**_

Bo awoke to the sound of the door slamming. He grabbed his robe and went to see what the racket was. When he got to the living room he saw that all Lindsay's things were gone. He checked her room and it was empty except for the bed and furniture. There was a note addressed to him stuck to her bedpost, rolling his eyes he walked over and opened it.

_Bo,_

_I've taken my things and went to stay with Dorian... Obviously you need some space so I'll come back in a few days to see you. I just know that we'll be alright._

_Love Lindsay_

"Us what us there is no us" he muttered to himself laying the note on the end table.

Nora poured herself a glass of orange juice and scanned the headlines of the morning paper. Matthew came downstairs with his pj's still on and obviously was not ready for school.

"Whoa mister. Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Mom I don't feel well." he said, trying his best to best his voice sound scratchy. Nora narrowed her eyes in suspicion and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm well you don't feel warm."

"But I suppose if you're sick you can stay home but then you and your dad can't go on the camping thing this weekend" she sighed.

"CAMPING!"

Nora looked at Matthew who clutched his throat.

"I mean camping"

"Nice try... March" she laughed ushering him back up the stairs. As he was walking up he met Clint coming down for breakfast.

"Morning buddy"

"Ya ya" Matthew groaned walking past him.

"What's up with him?"

"I busted his plan to stay home today"

Clint chuckled and kissed Nora who made the kiss far more passionate. When they finally parted Nora wrapped her arms around Clint's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"When are we gonna share our good news with Matthew?" Clint smiled in between kisses.

Nora pulled away and looked at him.

"I'm not sure. What about today?"

"Alright"

"What about Bo Clint?"

"I think he'll be happy for us" Clint said hugging Nora.

"I hope so" she smiled hugging him back. Her expression told a different story. She knew Bo wasn't going to be happy with her pregnancy but to hell with what he thought. She was married to this great guy who treated her and her son like gold and now she was going to bring a baby into the world.

Bo sat in his office pondering what he was going to do with Matthew after school. Since it was Friday they could go see a movie or out to a game. His thoughts wandered from Matthew onto Matthew's mother. He and Nora had been getting along better lately. It didn't really help that the woman he was in love with was now his new sister in law.

"Damn It Bo! She's not yours anymore" he muttered to himself.

After Clint had left for work Nora sat opposite Matthew at the breakfast table watching him shovel the last of his frosted flakes into his mouth. She smiled at him as he put his spoon down.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Nothing sweetie. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you've been so smiley and giddy all morning."

"Well I guess I just have a lot to be happy about"

"Like what?"

"Like you and Clint"

"I haven't done anything to make you happy"

"Just having you here makes me happy" she chuckled.

Matthew smiled at his mother and picked up his book bag.

"I'm ready to go"

"Ok-oh we're gonna be late if we don't hurry up!" She said ushering Matthew towards the door.

Nora stood outside Bo's door hesitating before she knocked.

"Come in!"

She opened the door and saw his desk was covered in paperwork.

"I can come back if this is a bad time"

"No no no no. It's not a bad time" he said putting a few of the files in a drawer.

"Something you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually yes, Um Clint and I are gonna tell Matthew when he gets home from school and I wanted you to know first since Matthew will probably mention it."

She sat down on a chair and looked Bo straight in the eyes. He was giving her his full undivided attention. She decided that it would be best if she just spit it out.

"Um ok, this isn't easy for me to tell you Bo" she awkwardly chuckled.

"But um Clint and I..."

"Clint and I are what? Moving? Need a favor?"

"No it's nothing like that. Clint and I well...we're going to have a baby"

"A Baby?" Bo stuttered.

"Mhmmm."

"Well I uh. I don't know what to say"

"How do you feel about it?"

"Well I'm just a little thrown. I didn't even know that you and Clint were trying"

"Well we weren't. It just kind of snuck up on us"

"Well I'm happy for you and Clint, Really. Now um if you'll excuse me I have something to do" He said, his voice sounding horse as if he were trying to hold back tears.

Nora watched as he got up and left his office. She knew he was just pretending to be happy.

"Oh this is not good" she sighed to herself putting her hands on her forehead, after a few minutes had passed Nora left the office hoping to find Bo. While speed walking down through the precinct she bumped into Talia.

"Nora! You're back!"

When Nora couldn't see Bo anywhere she turned her attention back to Talia.

"Yeah, the doctors said I was fine."

"Really, what made you pass out?"

"I'm pregnant"

"You are! That's wonderful Nora. I'm so happy for you and Clint" she smiled wrapping her arms around Nora.

Lindsay walked down the stairs of La Boulie dressed to the nines in a little black number with a matching clutch purse and diamond earrings.

"Wow!" Dorian gasped.

"Where are you off too dressed so lovely so early?"

"I'm going to see Bo"

"Lindsay, would you just give it up! He does not want you and if you push you'll end up pushing him farther away. Let him come crawling to you"

"Look Dorian. I know you mean well but come on. You blew it with Clint. David's gone. You're not one to give relationship advice"

Dorian narrowed her eyes at Lindsay and was refraining from slapping her.

"Listen here! You are in MY home sleeping in MY guestroom. You will NOT bring up my relationship with Clint or David!"

"Alright, I was kidding anyway. Sheesh Dorian"

"How is our little plot coming along Dorian? You found Nora's next suitor?"

"Actually yes I have. When I went to Capricorn last night I met a fellow there. We chatted and he seems absolutely perfect"

"What's his name?"

"Clayton"

"Hmm sounds hot" Lindsay chuckled.

"I have a photo of him on my phone."

Dorian pulled out her phone and showed Lindsay the picture of a very dapper looking man with dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that Dorian had ever seen.

"Wow! Dorian why don't you hook up with this guy, He's a looker"

"Haha Lindsay! Cute. I love Clint and he loves me and this is Nora's new man. She can never say I didn't do anything nice for her now"

"You know Dorian I've actually been thinking about this plan of ours and maybe it's not a good idea"

"Have you been drinking Lindsay?"

"No it's just. Ok we use this hot guy to break up Clint and Nora. Nora is miserable BUT she has this other incredible guy to pick up the pieces. I want this bith to suffer and have nobody!"

"Ok. So if you want that what do you propose we do?"

"Suppose Nora catches Clint in a compromising position with someone she despises"

"Oh Lindsay, I want Clint back but I don't want to have to have sex with him while he's with Nora. He'll resent me more then ever"

"Dorian! I was talking about me KISSING Clint for a few seconds and Nora walk in on that"

"YOU want to kiss Clint!! Lindsay I think I'm gonna have a stroke if you mention that again!"

"Dorian calm down, It actually works out better for you if I do it."

"How so?"

"Well I kiss Clint Nora sees dumps him. He'll resent me more then he already does. You show up offer him a crying shoulder is sympathetic no matter how much it kills you when he talks about Nora and then soon the twosome of Clint and Dorian will be reunited. Get It?"

"That's actually not a bad idea"

"See I-"

They were interrupted by a very persistent person ringing the doorbell. Dorian opened the door and they were both taken aback to see Bo standing there.

"Bo. Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah Dorian you can. I came to see Lindsay"

Lindsay walked in front of Dorian and looked at Bo for a few moments.

"What do you want?"

"Can I have a moment alone with Lindsay Dorian?"

Dorian grinned and walked out of the room. Lindsay watched as she walked out and when she turned her head back to Bo she was surprised when he cupped her face in his hands and passionately kissed her. Lindsay felt her heart skip a beat. Finally she got what she wanted Bo had come running to her Bo had kissed her but why? She remembered a few months back when they had made love Bo had just gotten into a huge argument with Nora. Lindsay pressed her finger tips against Bo's chest and pulled away from him.

"Something wrong Lindsay?"

"No it's just-"

"Good" he gruffly said pulling her into another kiss. While the two were locked in a passionate embrace Lindsay guided Bo upstairs to the guest room where she was staying.

Nora had just searched the entire precinct top to bottom and found no sign of Bo. On her way back to her office she bumped into John and would have fallen to the ground if he hadn't caught her.

"John!" she gasped.

"Have you seen Bo anywhere?" she added.

"Yeah, About 25 Minutes ago he said he was leaving on an assignment. He seemed pretty upset so I doubt there was an assignment"

"That's all my fault"

"Why? What did you do?"

"Well stupid me told him something I shouldn't have"

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'm pregnant. But I only did it because we're telling Matthew today and I wanted him to hear it from me"

"Oh Nora"

"What?!"

"For a woman who is so smart you can be so dumb at times"

"What are you talking about John?"

"Can't you see Bo is still in love with you?"

"What! No no no John. Bo and I we're friends and we'll always love each other I mean we were married after all and we have a son together. Plus Bo is blissfully happy with Lindsay"

"Nora sweetie I love ya but come on. Bo isn't happy with Lindsay she makes him miserable. In face he tossed her out last night. Nora if you were single and free Bo would be at your door"

"Now who's dumb John. I was single for well over 2 years before I was with Clint and Bo treated me like dirt. He does not love me and if he does then he has a strange way of showing it!"

"Nora you hurt him so that's his way of hiding it. Now I've gotta get going and congratulations on you and Clint's baby"

"Thanks John. I'll see you later"

Nora watched John as he walked away, his words still echoing through her head. Was he right, was Bo still in love with her.

Bo crept quietly down the stairs so that he could avoid any confrontations with Dorian. He had just slept with Lindsay and was sneaking out before she woke up. He opened the door but before he could leave Dorian walked in.

"Bo! Where are you going? Where's Lindsay?"

"Back to the station, upstairs"

"Mhmm so you come here sleep with Lindsay and now you're going to run off before she even wakes up. Not very classy Bo"

"YOU are the last person who should be giving lessons in class Dorian. You slept with David Vickers of all people in my father's house while you were with Clint"

Dorian glared at Bo as he walked out the door.

"Have a pleasant day Dorian" he said before closing it.

"Why Lindsay cares for that man I'll never no" Dorian sighed to herself

Nora sat at her desk pondering her conversation with John. There was no way Bo was still in love with her.

"But what if he is" she thought to herself.

"No he's not. If he loved me he wouldn't treat me the way he does"

"Damn it John! Ugh"

"Nora"

Nora jumped at the voice that said her name. She looked up and saw Viki standing in her doorway.

"Viki!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry Nora. Did I startle you?"

"Yeah a little bit" Nora chuckled.

"Viki is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, Um have you heard from Charlie?"

"No I haven't why?"

"Well he told me something last night then vanished"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that Jared Banks is his son"

"Oh my god you're kidding!"

"No. Nora I'm so worried about him he could have gone to a bar or he could be laying in an ally or anything"

"Viki sweetie calm down. When Bo gets back I'll have him send some officers out to look for Charlie"

"Where is Bo?"

"Oh you're just gonna love this. Ok well first I should tell you that Clint and I are pregnant-"

"What! Oh my god Nora come here" Viki smiled pulling Nora into a hug.

"Darling I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks. I told Bo and wasn't so happy. He stormed off and then I ran into John Mcbain and he said that Bo is miserable with Lindsay and that he's still in love with me"

"John Mcbain had to point that out to you Nora? Sweetie it's obvious that he still is-"

"No no no no, not you too. I'm happy with Clint and Bo doesn't love me!"

"Well look who's finally awake!" Jessica said as she watched Natalie come down the stairs.

"I have the hangover from hell!"

"Oh. I'll get you some aspirin"

Natalie slumped down onto the sofa and waited for her pain killers.

"Um Nat, I'm out of aspirin. I'm gonna run to the store and get some. I'll be back in about 20 minutes"

"Hurry please" Natalie groaned.

When the door slammed shut Natalie got up. She just barely made it to the trash can in the kitchen before she lost her balance and fell on the floor knocking over the trash can. She saw the flowers and chocolate that Jared had brought over the night before. She plucked the card from the flowers and began to read the message Jared had written for her.

_"My dearest Natalie," _

Before she could get any farther there was a knock at the door. She collected herself from the floor and answered it.

"Jared"

"Natalie. Are you ok?" he said reaching out to push a strand of hair from her face.

"I'm fine. Just a hangover"

They both looked at each other in silence. Natalie finally broke the ice and invited Jared in.

"You still mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad. I'm Furious!! How in the hell could you keep that from me!"

"Natalie I know I know. I kept it from you because I didn't want you or your mom to get hurt"

"Jared I'm more hurt now then I could have ever possibly been if you told me"

"Natalie ever since I was a kid everything my dad touched shattered into a million tiny pieces. I used to sit in my room and listen to my mom cry herself to sleep in the next room. My dad ruined my young life. Natalie I need to know that he didn't cost me you"

"Jared we're not over. I love you but if you ever EVER keep another secret from me again you will lose me."

"Thank you" he said wrapping his arms tightly around Natalie.

"I love you so much and I don't know what'll happen if I ever lose you"

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

_5 months later..._

"You feel it Matthew?" Nora smiled placing her sons hand on her stomach.

"Wow! Who knew something that small could pack such a punch!" Matthew exclaimed.

Nora chuckled in delight at her son's reaction to his unborn sibling.

"Did I kick this hard?"

"Oh you kicked harder like you were playin soccer in there"

"What does this one feel like?"

"Hackie sack" Nora laughed.

"Oh it's a girl I know it's a girl mom"

"Why! Because it has a weak kick?"

"Yeah mom, us guys we got big strong kicks"

"Right on Matthew!" Bo chuckled entering the room.

"Dad! You wanna feel the baby kick?"

Bo and Nora looked at each other awkwardly.

"Ummmm" they both said simultaneously.

"Maybe some other time bud. We gotta get going if we're gonna get you settled in with Nash and Jessica"

"You remember to thank them for inviting you over to watch basketball"

"I will mom" Matthew hugged her before he left and placed his hand back on her stomach.

"She's not kicking right now sweetie"

"She" Bo interjected.

"Well this one's calling it a she because according to him it has a weak kick" Nora laughed.

"Mom I'm tellin ya it's a girl"

"Alright alright" she laughed.

"Now you and your dad better get going or you'll miss that game"

"Alight. I love you mom"

"Love you to sweetheart"

Bo put his hands on Matthew shoulders and ushered him out. When Nora heard the door slam shut she realized that she was alone. Well not totally alone Nigel was in the other room but her husband was working, her son was gone.

"How about you and me go surprise your daddy at work" Nora said rubbing her stomach.

"What's that? You want to"

"Talking to yourself. Never a good sign Mrs. Buchanan." Nigel chuckled.

"Haha Nigel. Can you help me up out of this chair please?"

"Certainly" Nigel smiled taking Nora's hand and pulling her up.

"Thank you"

"You're most welcome"

Nora grabbed her coat of the rack and preceded to drive to Clint's office.

Dorian and Lindsay had hired someone to observe Nora the past few months. Thanks to Dorian's PI they now knew Nora's exact schedule. Her visits to Clint were easy to pinpoint she always went to visit him when Bo had Matthew and she was alone. When Lindsay got word of Nora's impending visit To Clint she dashed right over to Clint's office. Lindsay stood in Clint's doorframe and cleared her throat.

"What do you want Lindsay?"

"Clint is that anyway to speak to your ex wife?"

"Whatever you are up to just stop right now and get out of my office"

Lindsay perched herself on Clint's desk and took his tie pulling him closer to her. Even if Nora didn't see the kiss Lindsay could always throw it in her face afterwards.

"Lindsay let go of me and get out!"

Nora turned the corner just in time to see Lindsay capture Clint's mouth in hers. Nora stood motionless for a second and walked away. She got half way down the hall when she stopped and turned back around to Clint's office. Lindsay and Clint were still in a passionate embrace. Nora walked in and grabbed Lindsay by the hair pulling her away from Clint.

"Nora!" Clint said as he watched his wife punch Lindsay in the mouth over and over again.

"You stay away from my husband Lindsay!!! You understand me!"

Clint pulled Nora off of Lindsay but ended up getting Nora's elbow in his stomach.

"And you! Don't you even touch me!" Nora yelled stepping over Lindsay.

"God how could I have been so stupid. I can't believe you of all people would do this to me"

Clint stepped over Lindsay and went up to Nora placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nora believe me I love you and only you. Lindsay came in here and kissed me."

"And you couldn't pull away because?..."

"Nora I was thrown I tried pushing her put she's pretty strong"

"Bull Clint! Do NOT lie to me" Nora yelled holding back tears.

Clint watched as Nora turned around and walked from his office.

"Nora where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern"

Clint ran after her, she stepped in the elevator and Clint tried to stop the doors from closing but was unsuccessful. He walked back into his office and saw Lindsay getting up from the floor with a bleeding lip and a gash above her right eye.

"You know Clint your wife just assaulted me. I could have her arrested"

Clint lunged at Lindsay and pinned her against the wall.

"You leave Nora alone"

"Or what huh? You gonna strike me?"

"I will make your life a living hell. Believe me Lindsay. You screw with my family you will regret it. Now get out!"

Clint left Lindsay alone in his office and went to track down Nora.

Nora found herself standing outside Bo's door. What she was doing there she didn't really know. She knocked on the door and nobody answered. She turned around and saw the elevator doors open and there he was.

"Nora. What are you doing here?"

"Well Bo. I'm asking myself that same question."

Bo could see the puffiness surrounding her eyes. She had obviously been crying.

"Would you like to come in?"

"I'd like that" she smiled.

Bo unlocked his door and they walked into the dark apartment. Nora flicked the switch and sat down on the couch.

"So what's got you so upset?"

"Why do you think I'm upset?"

"Come Nora I know better then anyone. Well besides your husband anyway"

Nora filled Bo in on the disgusting sight that she had been so unfortunate to see. It meant a lot to Bo that after all this time Nora could still confide in him her personal problems.

"So what are you gonna do now Nora?"

"I don't know. I mean I love him so much and I'm gonna have our baby"

"But..."

"But now I can't help wondering if this whole thing was a mistake. We started out as best friends Bo he was good to me when YOU treated me like dirt.. why the hell am I even telling you this"

"Because you trust me maybe"

"That's just it. You hurt me so much I don't trust you"

Nora's words cut Bo like a knife. Treating Nora like trash and treating Lindsay like she was a goddess was his biggest regret in life. He took Nora's hand in his and began caressing her cheek.

"Nora. You have no idea how sorry I am. If I could do it over again-"

Bo was cut off when Nora pulled her hand away and put it on her back.

"Nora are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a really sharp pain in my back"

"Ok I'm taking you to the hospital Nora"

"Bo no I'm fine" she protested.

"Nora please humor me then"

Nora stood up and she and Bo left the apartment. They stepped into the elevator and waited as it was going down. They were both shocked when they felt a jolt then the elevator stopped.

"Oh my god!" Nora chuckled

Bo pushed the emergency button with no response.

"I guess we'll just have to wait this out huh Nora"

Nora clutched her stomach as another sharp pain shot up her back. This time it was worse.

"Nora are you ok?"

Bo watched as Nora doubled over in pain. He pulled out his cell phone hoping for service but of course there was none. Bo sat down next to Nora and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she breathed in and out.

"It's to soon Bo its way to soon. What if I lose the baby" her voice was scratchy as tears started flowing freely down her face.

"Nora you're gonna be fine and so is the baby"

"Bo I need you to promise me something"

"Sure anything red"

"If something happens and you have to choose between me and the baby you choose the baby"

"Nora I-"

"Bo this is NOT up for discussion. My baby needs to live. Please Bo promise me promise me!"

"Alright I-I promise" he sighed.

"Thank you. I'm ok now"

Clint walked into Nora's mansion and looked in the living room. No sign of Nora but Nigel was there refilling the server on the side.

"Nigel! Have you seen Nora?"

"Mrs. Buchanan went out earlier sir"

"And you haven't heard from her since?"

"I'm afraid not sir"

"Ok look if she calls or comes back I want you to call me immediately"

"Of course"

While driving in his car Clint thought of all places Nora could possibly have gone. His first thought was she went to Lindsay's to confront her again. Clint picked up his phone and Called Lindsay who was looking at the 6 stitches in her face and her gaping back eye. Lindsay dug into her purse for her phone and quickly answered it.

"Hello"

"Have you heard from Nora?"

"Clint I haven't seen that head case you call a wife"

Clint slammed the phone shut in frustration. As he passed by Llanfair he thought that maybe Nora had gone to see Viki so he pulled into the driveway. He franticly knocked on the door and when nobody answered he got back in his car.

"Damn it Nora! Where are you?" he worriedly said to himself.

Nora's contractions had come closer together and Bo was sure if she squeezed his hand any harder it would fall off.

"Hang in there Nora. Almost over it's almost over"

Nora breathed out one more breathed and backed herself up against the wall.

"I don't wanna give birth in an elevator Bo"

"Well red you might not. Maybe the baby will wait"

"God I hope so!"

Bo and Nora heard Bo's cell phone ringing and Bo quickly reached into his pocket to grab it.

"I thought you couldn't get service"

"I couldn't"

Bo looked on the caller ID and was thrilled to see Clint's name on it.

"It's Clint"

"Clint"

"Bo! Bo finally. I've been trying to reach you forever.-"

"Clint listen..."

"Bo have you seen Nora anywhere?"

"Yes. Clint she's with me. Clint she's in labor"

"What?! Where are you?"

"We're stuck in an elevator"

"Where?"

"In my apartment building"

"Put Nora on Bo"

Bo handed the phone to Nora who for the moment decided to let Clint's little indrescretion with Lindsay slide.

"Clint"

"Nora sweetie, I'm on my way"

"Clint I'm scared! Please hurry." Nora said starting to tear up again.

"Baby I'm on my way and I'm gonna bring help"

"Clint I-"

"Nora! Damn it"

"Clint's gonna come here with help" Nora said giving Bo his phone back. Just then Nora felt something she hoped she wouldn't-her water breaking.

"Oh my god" she yelled as the contractions got closer together.

Bo rolled up his sleeves and prepared himself to deliver Nora's baby.

"Um Nora, Your kid is crowning"

"No no no! It's to soon no"

"Nora push"

"Bo I can't it's to soon"

"Nora I know you're scared but Clint is coming and we'll be at the hospital before you know it. Now please push"

Bo gave her a reassuring glance as she prepared to bring her child into the world. After 15 minutes of pushing, Nora was physically spent.

"Nora you're doing great come on"

"Bo I can't!"

"Nora come on you've come this far"

Nora mustered all the strength she could and gave one final push. It was then that she heard her baby screaming.

"Nora Matthew was right! You and my brother have a beautiful baby girl!"

Nora looked at her baby girl and felt herself weaken as she passed out. Bo noticed that she was lying in a pool of her own blood.

"NORA!"

Just then the elevator jolted and the doors opened, revealing Clint and a crowd of paramedics with a stretcher. They immediately took the screaming baby girl from Bo and rolled the stretcher in carrying Nora out. Bo emerged from the elevator with a blood stained white shirt. The paramedics took Nora and her daughter to the hospital with Clint and Bo hot on their tail. When they arrived Nora was immediately taken in to see a doctor as Clint sat in the waiting room with Bo.

"Bo what happened?" he said on the verge of tears.

"She came to see me after walking in on you and Lindsay and felt a sharp pain so I was taking her to the hospital then we got stuck in an elevator and your kid was born. What the hell is wrong with you anyway Clint?! How could you do that to Nora?"

"Do NOT start in on me Bo I swear to god I will have you thrown out of this hospital!"

"Mr. Buchanan" a doctor said walking out of the room.

"Are my wife and daughter alright?"

"Your daughter is a healthy 6 pounds 8 oz baby"

"And my wife?"

"Your wife suffered severe post partum hemorrhaging and lost a lot of blood. We had to give her an emergency hysterectomy and she should be awake within the next hour"

Clint was numb from top to bottom. He had almost lost the women he loved that day, both he and Bo noticed a nurse walk up behind the doctor holding a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket with a matching pink hat on.

"Mr. Buchanan, this is your daughter" the doctor smiled taking the child from the nurse.

"You can hold her if you like"

Clint smiled as the doctor handed him his daughter. She had Nora's deep chocolate brown eyes and Nora's breathtaking smile. Bo watched from behind as the baby smiled and cooed at Clint.

"Ha sweetie, I'm your daddy" he smiled stroking his daughter's cheek.

TBC...


End file.
